


Tears For A Father Lost

by Smolbutdeadly



Category: Original Work
Genre: 12 year old Narrator, A fic I wrote after my dad died, Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Gen, Great to read when you're in the mood for sad stuff, I did edit it though, I wrote this when I was twelve, Oneshot, So it's not as badly written, Unreliable Narrator, it's definitely sad, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbutdeadly/pseuds/Smolbutdeadly
Summary: The thoughts of a 12 year old girl while she attends her fathers funeral. That's it. That's the fic. Sorry, it's sad. Not much I can do about that.





	Tears For A Father Lost

Sad, doe brown eyes gazed downwards and tears flooded into them like a dam had been opened. Pink lips quivered and hands trembled, but she refused to cry. Crying would be showing weakness and that was the last thing that she needed. Selfish family friends and money hungry relatives would latch onto it like a shark who had caught the scent of blood in the water.  
A gentle hand was laid on her shoulder and she looked up wondering who was going to offer her fake condolences to her this time. The hand belonged to her mother . Her mother was a beautiful women with golden blond hair and deep green eyes, she was a kind, but strict lady who had no room for imperfection. Her mom gave a smile though the tears were evident in her eyes. It was clear to Alexis that her mom was trying her best to stay strong. It didn’t make her feel any better. She realized a sad, pain filled sigh before returning the smile. Although hers’ was slightly more strained. She turned back around and looked to the cause of her emotional distress.  
Before her stood a polished, and wonderfully designed casket. It was made of mahogany and engraved into the side of it were crimson and white swirls that made it look otherworldly. It reminded her of a beautiful sculpture that had been slaved on for hours meant to be shown off and marveled at by in-awe-visiters, not her father's final resting place.  
Her name is Alexis Grey, she is twelve, and her father died a week ago due to lung cancer.  
People wandered in a seemingly aimless manner, speaking and catching up with family and friends long forgotten. Some she knew, others she didn’t. The only thing she could think about though was that her father was lying lifeless in a wooden box not twenty feet away from her. It hadn’t really hit her before now that she would never get to hear her dad laugh again, no longer could she play video games or joke around with him. The reality of the situation hit her like a tsunami hitting the shore. Her heart ached and her eyes burned, but she refused to cry because crying would be showing weakness and that was the last thing she needed. To her right stood her brother.  
He was tall for a twelve year old standing at an impressive height of 5’10 ft., he had sandy blonde hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes that much like hers were filled with tears. Her brothers name was Simon and, being her fraternal twin, he felt the same pain that she did. She grabbed his hand and clutched it like it was the only thing keeping her alive, and to her it felt like that was true. Simon glanced at her knowingly and didn’t draw it back. Instead, he gripped her hand just as tightly as she was doing his. In the corner of her eyes she saw her mother sigh and walk away. Alexis said nothing, just held her brothers hand tighter. They stood together, but neither said anything. They just stood hand in hand, gazing at their father's body and drawing comfort from the other.  
Thirty minutes passed with Alexis and Simon tentatively accepting hugs from family and friends alike. Of course, neither of the two really knew anybody that hugged them, but every time they made to get away from said friend/family member their mother would fix them with a glare that promised them pain if they didn’t play nice.  
It felt like far too soon when the funeral director came into the viewing room. Every noise and conversation came to a halt and all attention was put on the middle-aged, grey haired man. The man, or Harrison Malark, as his name tag read, cleared his throat awkwardly before addressing the crowd.  
“If you are not family then I must ask you to please head to the chapel” More than half of the crowd dispersed to where she assumed the chapel was. When everyone with the exception of their family had left, Mr.Malark continued. “Cousins, and distant relatives if you would step up one last time before exiting to the chapel,” Three quarters of the remaining crowd stepped forward and started whispering good-byes and regrets that left the speaker in tears before they exited the viewing room. Once the line had dispersed Mr.Malark began once again,  
“Aunts and Uncles” A smaller group stepped forward and the process began once again. “Parents” Her grandparents stepped forward both of them already shedding a few tears. When they got to the casket her grandmother started sobbing into her granddads shoulder, her body shook and her loud mournful cries filled the air. Alexis turned her gaze to the floor not wanting to see the strong woman that was her grandmother crying. Simon seemed to feel her discomfort in the way only a twin could as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, which in itself was an easy task as she was only 5’2 (Something that Simon loved to tease her about in fits of joy and sugar rushes) . After a few minutes footsteps reached Alexis’s ears and she knew that it was time for her brother, her mother, and herself to say goodbye. Her mom went first whispering under her breath, what she was saying Alexis had no clue, but when she sped out of the room , Alexis came to the conclusion that she didn’t want to know.  
Taking a deep breath, Alexis walked to view her dad for the last time. Simons’ grip on her shoulder grew tighter as they stopped. 

Her dad looked the same as he had the week before. He had graying brown hair, tan skin with very few freckles, but the signs of cancer showed clear as day. His once grin filled cheeks were now shallow and a certain paleness showed even with the darkness of his skin. He was dressed in one of his favorite suits with a white and red tie. His eyes were closed, as they always were when one was dead, but behind them were his eyes. His eyes used to shine with such joy and playfulness that had stayed even when he was sick. He had never lost hope, always saying that what God wanted would happen and if this is what God wanted then there must be a reason. He had brown eyes, the same brown eyes as Alexis. Except her eyes were filled to the brim with tears and no spark shown through. “ Oh Daddy” She whispered, her voice layered with pain. At that time both of the siblings did what they hadn’t done all evening. A single tear slipped from both of their eyes and they cried. They cried for their childhoods that ended to soon, they cried for the pain that they were going through, they cried for the treatment that didn’t work, but mostly they cried for the father whose life had ended too soon. They shed tears for the father that they had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's not that well written. Once again, I wrote it when I was twelve. I figured it was better shared with the world for someone to read when they got sad than just sitting in my google docs though.  
> Thank you for reading, feel free to write a comment if you see any grammatical mistakes or even if you just want to say hi. If you leave a kudos, I will remain forever in your debt. Bye!


End file.
